Transformers Karaoke 2
by curse-of-the-cat
Summary: Sequel to Transformers karaoke! AU, crack!
1. Optimus Prime

_**Disclaimer - Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**/-----------/**_

Sunstreaker walked into the rec room, rubbing a hand over his optics. He looked around and sighed. Sideswipe was setting up the karoke machine again. "Again?"

"Yeah. This time it wasn't my idea. It was Optimus's!" Sideswipe said, his voice slightly muffled as he was buried under some of the equipment.

"Prime came up with this?" Sunstreaker asked, his tone betraying his doubt.

"Yep. He even has a song in mind." Sideswipe said as he stood. "There. That should do it. Can you go and test the mike for me?"

"Sure. Because I have nothing better to do."

Sideswipe rolled his optics. "Okay, Sunshine. Stop with the sarcasm, and get your aft up there."

Sunstreaker gave Sideswipe a glare. "I hate you."

"Love you too, bro."

Sunstreaker stalked up to the mike and looked at it. He tapped it. "There. Happy?" he asked, his voice echoing around the deserted rec room.

Sideswipe nodded. "Yep. We can start once patrols and monitor duty is over with for the day. I already ran the idea past Prowl."

"Lovely."

_**/---------/**_

_Later that day_

Sideswipe perched himself behind the sound booth, running a few last minute tests on the machine as everyone wandered in. Bumblebee waved to Sides, as he sat down next to Bluestreak and Sunstreaker. "Hi, Sideswipe!"

"Hi, Bee." he arched an optic ridge as Jazz walked in.

Jazz walked in, Prowl thrown over his shoulder. "Yo! Guess who I found hidin' in his office, tryin' to avoid bein' social?"

Prowl glared at Jazz as best as he could. "I was not 'hiding', Jazz, I was trying to finish my reports."

"Yeah, an' that's Prowler lingo for 'refusin' to be social'." Jazz said with a grina as Sideswipe snickered.

Prowl yelped as he suddenly changed direction and was dropped into a seat. He went to stand, and suddenly found himself with a lapful of Jazz. He sighed and looked at Jazz. "I might as well resign myself?"

"Yeah."

"Very well."

Optimus walked in next, Megatron right behind him. Megatron scowled at Optimus. "You cheated."

"I did not. It's not my fault you suck at playing chess. I tried to have Prowl teach you how to play."

"I did not need the lessons. You cheated."

Optimus looked around the silent room. "I suppose I'm supposed to go up there now?"

Sideswipe forced the grin off his face. "Yeah, it'd be kinda nice. Your song's ready to start when you are."

"Oh, good."

"You still cheat." Megatron muttered as he sat down.

_**Clang!**_

"YEOW!" Megatron yelped as he rubbed the back of his helm. He turned and glared at Ratchet as he walked in with Wheeljack. "What the pit was that for?"

"To shut you the frag up." Ratchet muttered.

Optimus shook his head and glanced at Sideswipe.

_Risin' up, back on the street,  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive_

_So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger_

_Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For we kill with the skill to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger_

_Risin' up, straight to the top  
Have the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger. . ._

_The eye of the tiger. . ._

Optimus smirked as the entire group processed what he'd just sang and cheered. Well, the Autobots did.

Megatron glared at him. "Not funny."

Jazz sighed, and popped Megatron on the back of his helm. "Chill out, man! It's jus' a song!" he looked up as Optimus sat down. "Well done, boss."

Prowl nodded. "I was impressed."

Optimus smiled and nodded. "Thought you would be."

_

* * *

_

**_A/N- And Transformers Karoke has been revived! Sorta. I heard 'Eye of the Tiger' this morning and I figured this time around, I'd have Optimus kick it off. Not to mention Megs getting beat up a little. Well, read, review and lemme know how it was. _**


	2. Barricade

_**Disclaimer - Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**/-----------/**_

Barricade sauntered up to the sound booth and spoke quietly to Sideswipe.

Sideswipe laughed and nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks."

Sideswipe hit a few buttons, and looked over at Barricade. "Ready when you are."

Barricade nodded.

_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you_

_Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take_

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night, I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep calling baby, baby please..._

_Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take_

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

_Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you_

_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take (I'll be watching you)_

_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay (I'll be watching you)_

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake (I'll be watching you)_

_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay (I'll be watching you)_

_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take (I'll be watching you)_

_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay (I'll be watching you)_

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake (I'll be watching you)_

_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay (I'll be watching you)_

Jazz and Optimus exchanged looks as Barricade walked off the stage. Jazz spoke up. "Never let it be said that 'Cade don't have a sense of humor." he quipped.

Barricade smirked and bowed. "Thank you, Jazz. At least _someone _thinks I'm funny." he commented as he sat back down.

_**/-------------/**_

_**A/N - And thus we discover that Barricade has a sense of humor! Whee! All credit goes to OrianPrime92 for the idea. If you guys have song ideas, please, let me know. As always, read, review, and let me know what you think!**_


	3. Ironhide, Inferno, and Jazz

_**Disclaimer - Transformers (c) Hasbro, the music doesn't belong to me.**_

_**Warning(s) - Crack? Randomness? Or are those the same thing?**_

_**Bold italics - Ironhide and Inferno**_

_Italics - Jazz_

_

* * *

_

Ironhide tapped Jazz and Inferno on the shoulder and talked to them quietly. Jazz agreed readily, and Inferno glanced at Red Alert, who nodded. Ironhide nodded and walked up to Sideswipe. "Hey, can ya play this for us?"

"Sure thing, 'Hide."

"Thanks, ya little hellion."

Sideswipe made a face, but nodded. "Anytime you three are good."

Jazz and Inferno followed Ironhide up onto the stage, Jazz grinning brightly.

Inferno glanced at Ironhide. "How did I let you talk me into this again?"

"Not a clue." Ironhide said with a grin.

_**Country boys don't rock and roll  
Yeah the record man told me so  
Yeah you'll never get it on the radio  
Why they trying to complicate  
The simple music that we make  
Oh cause if it moves my soul  
I'm gonna keep on rollin', rollin'**_

_**Hey, just wanna hear everybody sing (rollin', rollin')  
At the top of your lungs till the windows break (rollin', rollin')  
Say hey, hey, hey**_

_**I ain't gonna shut my mouth  
Don't mind if I stand out in a crowd  
Just wanna live outloud  
Well I know there's got to be  
A few hundred million more like me  
Just trying to keep it free, yeah**_

_**Hey, just wanna hear everybody sing (rollin', rollin')  
At the top of your lungs till the windows break (rollin', rollin')  
Say hey, hey, hey**_

_**Charlie Pride was the man in black  
Rock and roll used to be about Johnny Cash  
Yeah, whatcha think about that  
Well I'm a crazy son-of -a-(bad word)  
But I know I'm gonna make it big and rich  
Yeah im gonna let it rip**_

_**Hey, just wanna hear everybody sing (rollin', rollin')  
At the top of your lungs till the windows break (rollin', rollin')  
Say hey, cowboy Troy**_

_Dum-diggity-dum, diggity-diggity-dum dig this  
Slicker than the grease from a BBQ Briskit  
Got more chunk than a fresh potato salad  
You thought you had your answer  
But your answer was invalid_

_  
Your looking at me crazy cause you think I'm loco  
The big black cowboy, with the crazy vocal  
Todas las personas gritando arriva  
Now you heard it, now I know you a believer  
Esta cancion es para toda la gente  
Es muy importante a usar su mente  
So let go of all your preconcieved notions  
Get up on your feet and put your body in motion_

_  
Cause back home we love to dance  
We could be two-stepin, or ravin' to trance  
And when the party is crunk, the girls back it up  
We got the systems in the cars and the 20's on the trucks  
6 foot four with a cowboy hat  
I dont mess around, yo what's up with that  
I'm cowboy Troy, a texas hit  
And I'm rollin' with the brothers  
Big and Rich_

_**Go cowboy go cowboy go  
Go cowboy go cowboy go**_

**_Hey, just wanna hear everybody sing (rollin', rollin')  
At the top of your lungs till the windows break (rollin', rollin')  
Say hey, hey, hey_**

**_Hey, just wanna hear everybody sing (rollin', rollin')  
At the top of your lungs till the windows break (rollin', rollin')  
Say hey, hey, hey_**

Ironhide, Inferno and Jazz set the mikes down as the room exploded into applause. Jazz grinned widely and bowed several times before hopping off and perching himself back in Prowl's lap.

Inferno offered a small smile as he stepped off stage, going straight to Red Alert, and settling back down next to him, while Ironhide saluted the group and sat back down next to Prime. "What'd ya think, Prime?" he asked, a grin on his face.

Optimus smiled. "I liked it. I'm sure Jazz did too."

Ironhide laughed. "Are you kiddin' me? He loved it."

**_/-------------/_**

**_A/N - I have no exucses, but I also have no regrets. I heard this, and inspiration hit me. Actually, Ironhide, Inferno and Jazz beat me up until I typed it up. So yell at them if it makes no sense. Well, read, review, and lemme know what you think!_**


	4. Hound

_**Disclaimer – Transformers © Hasbro. All music used in this fic does not belong to me. **_

_**/- -/**_

Hound smiled and stood, and headed up to the stage. Sideswipe smirked. "Are you going to use the song I think you are?" he asked with a laugh.

Hound laughed. "Yep."

"Awesome." Sides switched discs, and grinned. "Take it away, Hound."

Hound nodded as the music started.

Jazz's optics widned behind his visor as Hound began to sing. "He didn'." he breathed, starting to laugh.

Prowl gave him a look. "What?"

"Jus' listen, Prowler. Ya'll see what I'm talkin' 'bout in a sec."

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals__But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'_

Mirage's optics widned as he realized just what Hound was singing. He very calmly brought his hand to his face and covered his optics while the mechs around him burst out laughing.

_So come on baby, get in_  
_Get in, just get in_  
_Check out the trouble we're in_

_We were parked out by the tracks_  
_We're sitting in the back_  
_And we just started getting busy_  
_When she whispered "what was that?"_  
_The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are_  
_And that was when she started screamin'_  
_"That's my dad outside the car!"_  
_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition_  
_Must have wound up on the floor while_  
_we were switching our positions_  
_I guess they knew that she was missing_  
_As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing_  
_Screamin'_

_So come on baby, get in_  
_We're just a couple of animals_  
_Get in, just get in_  
_Ain't nothing wrong with it_  
_Check out the trouble we're in_  
_Get in, just get in_

Hound bowed and jumped off the stage to cat-calls and whistles. He plonked down next to Mirage and grinned brightly at him. "What did you think?"

Mirage shook his head. "I think you're shameless." he said, looking at Hound, a small smile tugging on his faceplates.

"Only around you, Raj."

_**/- -/**_

_**A/N – Again, I have no excuses, but hey, it was fun to write. This one's for you, Shizuka Taiyou. Hope you like it! So please, read, review, and let me know what you think!**_


	5. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Transformers or any of the songs.**_

_**/- -/**_

Blaster stood and walked over to where Sideswipe was waving him over. "Yo."

"Can you take over the booth for me? Sunny and I wanna sing." Sideswipe asked, looking at the communications mech hopefully.

Blaster grinned. "Yeah, get up there. And don't say I don't do anything for you." he teased, heading up to the booth and familiarizing himself with the controls.

Sunny looked out at the crowd as Sides joined him. "Ready, Sides?"

"Yup."

Blaster hit play.

_When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say we've had our fun?_

_Will we make a mark this time?_  
_Will we always say we tried?_

_Standing on the rooftops_  
_Everybody scream your heart out._  
_Standing on the rooftops_  
_Everybody scream your heart out._  
_Standing on the rooftops_  
_Everybody scream your heart out._  
_This is all we got now_  
_Everybody scream your heart out._

_All the love I've met_  
_I have no regrets_  
_If it all ends now, I'm set_

_Will we make a mark this time?_  
_Will we always say we tried?_

_Standing on the rooftops_  
_Everybody scream your heart out._  
_Standing on the rooftops_  
_Everybody scream your heart out._  
_Standing on the rooftops_  
_Everybody scream your heart out._  
_This is all we got now_  
_Everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops_  
_(Wait until the bombs drop)_  
_This is all we got now_  
_(Scream until your heart stops)_  
_Never gonna regret_  
_(Watching every sunset)_  
_We'll listen to your heartbeat_  
_(All the love that we found)_

_Standing on the rooftops_

_(Wait until the bombs drop)_

_This is all we got now_

_(Scream until your heart stops)_

_Never gonna regret_

_(Watching every sunset)_

_We'll listen to your heartbeat_

_(All the love that we found)_

_Scream your heart out_

_Scream your heart out_

_Scream your heart out  
Scream your_

_Standing on the rooftops_  
_Everybody scream your heart out._  
_Standing on the rooftops_  
_Everybody scream your heart out._  
_Standing on the rooftops_  
_Everybody scream your heart out._  
_This is all we got now_  
_Everybody scream your heart out._

The song ended and Sides bowed with a grin as Sunny just smirked.

Ratchet smiled. "Given the fact that they're our hellions, that's a rather fitting song." he remarked to Wheeljack, who laughed and nodded.

_**/- -/**_

_**A/N – And that's Sunny and Sides down! Yay! I actually thought that the song fit them, so I decided to go with it. **__  
_


	6. Prowl

____

____

_**Disclaimer – Transformers and music are not mine! All credit goes to respective parties.**_

_**/- -/**_

Prowl stood and stretched before walking up the isle to the sound booth. "Sideswipe? Could you play this song for me?"

Sides listened to the track for a moment before a grin crossed his face. "Absolutely."

Prowl smiled briefly. "Thank you."

"Oh, no problem." Sides said as he set the track up.

Prowl stepped onto the stage and shot Jazz a wicked smirk as the song started

____

.

____

_Rusted brandy in a diamond glass  
everything is made from dreams  
time is made from honey slow and sweet  
only the fools know what it means_

Temptation, temptation, temptation  
oh, temptation, temptation, I can't resist

Oui, je sais.  
Qu'il est fait fumé.  
Oui, je me suis paumée.  
Il sait que je suis fauchée.  
Mais à moi de jouer.

Temptation..  
Temptation.  
Temptation..  
Je peux pas résister.

_Dutch pink and Italian blue  
He is there, oh waiting for you  
my will has disappeared  
now confusion is oh so clear  
temptation, temptation, temptation  
I can't resist_

Temptation, temptation, temptation

_I can't resist_

Prowl smirked as he set the mike back down and walked over to where Jazz was sitting. Jazz's optics were wide as he stared up at Prowl. "Prowler. . "

"Did you like it?"

"Slag yeah. Ya jus' wait till this whole thing is said an' done. I'll show ya how much later."

_**A/N - Yeah. I have no excuse. I was going to have Bee sing next, but Prowl had to go and be all sexy like, and this happened. It turned out better than I expected, so it's okay. So, read, review, and let me know what you think!**_


	7. Soundwave

_**Disclaimer – Transformers © Hasbro. The music don't belong to me either. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.**_

_**/- -/**_

Soundwave stood and walked up to the sound booth. "Query: play this?"

Sides inspected the file and grinned. "You got it."

"Thank you."

Sides downloaded the file and waited until Soundwave was onstage before hitting play.

_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_  
_And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing_  
_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_  
_And we danced on into the night_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night_

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place_  
_You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces_  
_We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes_  
_No room left to move in between you and I_  
_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time_  
_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_  
_And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing_  
_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_  
_And we danced on into the night_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night_

_Like a gift from the heavens_  
_It was easy to tell_  
_It was love from above that could save me from hell_  
_She had fire in her soul_  
_It was easy to see_  
_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_  
_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_  
_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_  
_And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing_  
_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night__A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_  
_And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing_  
_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night _

Soundwave set the mike down and smiled at Blaster, who grinned back as he watched Soundwave approach.

"Query: Did you like it?"

Blaster kissed Soundwave's forehead as he sat down. "I did. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

_**/- -/**_

_**AN – I honestly have no idea if I kept Soundwave in character. So, OrianPrime 92, this one's for you. Hope you like it! Anyway, read, review, and let me know what you think!**_


	8. Bee

_**Disclaimer – Transformers © Hasbro**_

_**/- -/**_

Bumblebee hopped to his feet and wandered over to the sound booth, and smiled up at Sides. "Hey, can you play this?"

Sideswipe looked down at Bee and grinned. "Why this song?"

"It was something of a dare. Blame Jazz."

"All right. Get up there."

"Thanks!"

Bee climbed up onto stage and adjusted the mike to his height. Sides smirked and hit play.

_You can do it! _

_Until the break of dawn _  
_Life, life, cannot go by the letter _  
_Time, time, Prozac can make it better _  
_Noise, noise, any kind will do _  
_Can you feel it slip away, well it's all on you _

_Crime, crime, rockin' like Janet Reno _  
_Time, time, eighteen and life in Chino _  
_Freud, Freud, all alone it's true _  
_Well you see the coming day catches up to you, yeah _

_Knock down the walls-_  
_It's alive in you_  
_Knock down the place-_  
_You're alone it's true_  
_Knock down the world-_  
_It's alive in you_  
_You're gonna keep your head up through it all _  
_You're gonna bust out on it-_  
_Original Prankster_  
_Break out, yeah-_  
_Original, yeah _  
_Bust out on it-_  
_Original Prankster _  
_You'll never stop now, stop now, that's what the main men say_

_You can do it! _

_You know it smells like shit, goddamn _  
_Tag team, the double header _  
_Son of Sam, fire always makes it better _  
_Navigate, with style and aplomb_  
_'Cause wherever you're at that's the trip youse on! _

_Hey!_

_Lies, lies, says he down in the Bahamas _  
_Tries, tries, bangin' little hoochy mammas _  
_No way, none of this is true _  
_Well you see the coming day when the joke's on you, yeah_

___Knock down the walls-_  
_It's alive in you_  
_Knock down the place-_  
_You're alone it's true_  
_Knock down the world-_  
_It's alive in you_  
_You're gonna keep your head up through it all _  
_You're gonna bust out on it-_  
_Original Prankster_  
_Break out, yeah-_  
_Original, yeah _  
_Bust out on it-_  
_Original Prankster _  
_You'll never stop now, stop now, that's what the main men say_  


_Hey! _  
_You can do it! _  
_Dime, dime, so good to see ya _  
_Nine, nine, don't wanna be ya _  
_Dime, dime, so good to see ya _  
_Nine, nine, don't wanna be ya _  
_Crime, crime, fine sensimilla _  
_Crime, crime, fine sensimilla _  
_Crime, crime, fine sensimi- _  
_When you see the coming day catches up to you, yeah _

_Knock down the walls-_  
_It's alive in you_  
_Knock down the place-_  
_You're alone it's true_  
_Knock down the world-_  
_It's alive in you_  
_You're gonna keep your head up through it all _  
_You're gonna bust out on it-_  
_Original Prankster_  
_Break out, yeah-_  
_Original, yeah _  
_Bust out on it-_  
_Original Prankster _  
_You'll never stop now, stop now, that's what the main men say_

_You'll never stop now, stop now, stop now, stop now, that's what the main man say_

Bee set the mike down and grinned as the room burst into applause. Jazz grinned back as Bee took his seat. "Remind me once this is over ta get ya yer winnin's."

"No problem."

Prowl frowned at them. "What do you owe him?"

Jazz grinned. "Tha's for meh ta know, an' fer ya ta not find out."

"Jazz. . ."

_**/- -/**_

_**AN – And that's another chapter up! Whoo! I'm on a roll today! Anyway, read, review, and let me know what you think!**_


	9. Mirage

_**Disclaimer – Transformers © Hasbro. I don't own the music, either.**_

_**/- -/**_

Mirage stood and brushed his legs off. "Well, while we're doing this, I suppose I'll give it a shot."

Hound looked up. "You're going to sing?"

"Well, yes. Do you not want me to?"

"Go for it. I've heard you sing, you're good at it."

Mirage nodded, and walked up to Sideswipe. "Could you play that song?" he asked, pointing to one of the songs listed.

"Sure."

"Thank you."

_Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life?  
Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white?  
Mama, can you hear me? Try to understand.  
Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man.  
My daddy lived the lie, it's just the price that he paid.  
Sacrificed his life, just slavin' away._

_Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,_  
_That gets me through the night._  
_I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,_  
_I'm gonna live my life._  
_Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,_  
_Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly._  
_When the world gets in my face,_  
_I say, Have A Nice Day._  
_Have A Nice Day_

_Take a look around you; nothing's what it seems_  
_We're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams,_  
_Let me be the first to shake a helping hand._  
_Anybody brave enough to take a stand,_  
_I've knocked on every door, on every dead end street,_  
_Looking for forgiveness,_  
_what's left to believe?_

_Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,_  
_That gets me through the night._  
_I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,_  
_I'm gonna live my life._  
_Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,_  
_Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly._  
_When the world gets in my face,_  
_I say, Have A Nice Day._  
_Have A Nice Day._

_Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,_  
_That gets me through the night._  
_I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,_  
_I'm gonna live my life._  
_Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,_  
_Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly._  
_When the world gets in my face,_  
_I say, Have A Nice Day._  
_Have A Nice Day._  
_Have A Nice Day._  
_Have A Nice Day._  
_Have A Nice Day._

_When The world keeps trying, to drag me down,_  
_I've gotta raise my hands, gonna stand my ground._  
_Well I say, Have A Nice Day._  
_Have A Nice Day_  
_Have A Nice Day_

Mirage set the mike down and gave everyone a small smile as they burst into applause. Hound was grinning audio to audio as Mirage joined him in the audience. "That was awesome, Raj!"

"Don't call me that. And thank you."

_**/- -/**_

_**AN – And Mirage gets to sing! I actually wasn't sure if this would work out, but it definitely turned out better than I thought it would. So, read, review, and let me know what you think!  
**_


	10. Elita1

_**Disclaimer – Transformers ©Hasbro. Music does not belong to me. **_

_**/-/**_

Elita wandered into the rec room and smiled. As far as Optimus knew, she was still on Cybertron, with the rest of her team. Who knew that handy little trick Moonracer had taught her would come in handy? Ordinarily, she'd be using that trick to disguise the fact that she was bonded to Prime, but now, she was disguising the fact that she was standing less than three feet behind him.

Not to mention, the room had gone absolutely silent.

Elita smiled. She bent so her helm was right beside Prime's audio as he spoke with Starscream.

"BOO!"

Starscream burst out laughing with the rest of the mechs in the room as Prime swore and jumped about a mile in the air.

Elita grinned. "Surprise!"

"What are you doing here, and when did you get here?" Optimus demanded, his systems trying to recover from nearly locking up in surprise.

Elita smiled innocently. "About two minutes ago. Can I go up?"

"Sure?" Optimus said, with a shrug. "The one to talk to is Sideswipe. He's in charge tonight."

Elita kissed Prime's cheek and headed up and made her selection. "That one."

"Well, get up there!" Sides said, hitting a few buttons.

_I believe in never let my strip get hotter  
Than something I can get out of  
One that heats up on me  
I told 'em this would be a once time dance  
Meaning one time chance  
After I said that, oh  
That's when he got close to me  
All the other music stopped but the violin  
Conversation, one dance, sip a bottle, another ?  
Now I'm asking myself "what has he done to me?"_

_This can't turn into love, no  
The rose petals were all in the air  
Just might need that firetruck  
To come and get me_

_Dip me in water  
'Cause this boy's fire  
It's got a hold of me_

_Can't say I don't want it  
'Cause he really put it on me  
In a way that I don't know  
If I'm going ?_

_Dip me in water  
'Cause this boy's fire  
It's got a hold of me_

_Didn't have to know from your body  
Put it on me  
Not just physically but mentally ?_

_Gotta call a cab  
If I don't need gonna have me  
With every young stunna in the hood wanna have me  
Uh, so much of him I couldn't surrender  
'Cause I know where this could end up  
And with that right now I can't play  
I know I drive him loco  
But that's just the way  
You make a mama's hips go_

_This can't turn into love, no  
The rose petals were all in the air  
Just might need that firetruck  
To come and get me_

_Dip me in water  
'Cause this boy's fire  
It's got a hold of me_

_Can't say I don't want it  
'Cause he really put it on me  
In a way that I don't know  
If I'm going ?_

_Dip me in water  
'Cause this boy's fire  
It's got a hold of me_

_Didn't have to know from your body  
Put it on me  
Not just physically but mentally ?_

Elita set the mike down and smirked at a slack-jawed Optimus. "Well, what did you think?"

"Have I mentioned I love you?"

"Not recently, but yes."

"Can I say it again?"

"Sure."

"Elita, I love you."

_**/-/**_

_**AN: Yeah, no excuse. None at all. Though I like the idea of an oblivious Prime a bit more than I should. It makes Elita-One more fun, I think. Anyway, read, review, and let me know what you think. Reviews make me happy! :D**_


End file.
